<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Emotional Release by aimeejessica</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27396181">Emotional Release</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimeejessica/pseuds/aimeejessica'>aimeejessica</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Call the Midwife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Sex, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:28:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27396181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimeejessica/pseuds/aimeejessica</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is for/prompted by @mainlylaura1 on Twitter!</p>
<p>One of them wants to have sex to escape from some sort of trauma.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bernadette | Shelagh Turner &amp; Patrick Turner, Bernadette | Shelagh Turner/Patrick Turner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Emotional Release</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Almost every year for the past two decades had seen the man start counting the days in May, tension growing in his body until the eighteenth finally arrived.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This year was no different for Patrick. He loathed what the eighteenth of the month would bring him; sometimes it was just another day baring no significance and other times, it was like he was back in Italy all those years ago.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shelagh knew what the day bought, and spent the weeks leading up to the date doing anything in her power to still ghosts from his past.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn't long after Patrick confessed about his war neurosis that he also confided in why that date was such an impact.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He had told Shelagh it was the day the Allies had won Monte Cassino but at a huge cost; over two-hundred-thousand Allied troops had been deployed, with fifty-five-thousand losing their lives. Patrick had been with hundreds of these men, and boys, as they had taken their last breaths'. With the end of the battle, Patrick fell into his depression; brought on by the sheer terror of battle, the blood, and the death, but also by the emotional weight of knowing that there were tens of thousands of families that had just lost their loved ones, and he got to walk home.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The eighteenth served as a painful reminder that he had been lucky to return, to be hailed a hero, to live his life; it was a kick to the gut that so many other people didn't have the same luck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This year, Patrick had broken out the scotch, pouring himself a glass in an attempt to take the edge off his emotions; he had also decided that now was an appropriate time for a cigarette.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shelagh had found him like that; sitting outside that evening, his sleeves rolled up, his arms rested on the arms of the wooden chair and both his hands occupied; one holding a cigarette, the other nursing his glass of scotch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No words were exchanged as Shelagh slipped out the door to join her husband in the warm evening. Taking the seat opposite him, she reached for the cigarette tin that he had left on the outdoor table and withdrew a single tobacco stick. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick wondered if she was going to lecture him about smoking after they had each decided to give up, yet the lecture never came. Instead, he watched as she lit her own cigarette, leaning her back into the chair and crossing an arm as she exhaled her cloud of smoke.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He mindlessly picked up his glass, swirling the golden liquid around before taking a sip. He offered the glass to Shelagh who accepted the glass and took her own sip, settling the glass on the table between them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm here," she told him, her voice a whisper so as to not shatter the calm that had settled between them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He brought his cigarette to his lips, inhaling the toxic smoke deep into his lungs until he felt the familiar burn before exhaling a white cloud. With another sip of scotch in him, he let out a sigh; he still needed distraction to help keep his mind from wandering to its darkest corner.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He turned his gaze to her, watching her take a drag of her own cigarette. He remembered the day they told Timothy they were giving up, but it was times like these, where the pair indulged themselves; that he felt attracted to her the most.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finishing the glass of scotch in a greedy gulp, and stubbing out the cigarette butt, he waited patiently for Shelagh to finish hers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stood, hand outstretched for his wife to take, his eyes pleading with her for something more than cigarettes and alcohol could ever give him. She registered his emotions, taking his hand and empty glass to be led through the house.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She pulled away for a moment, depositing the empty glass in the kitchen, and returned her hand to his, trailing behind him as he took them upstairs and to their bedroom.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The moment they had reached their room, Patrick had spun around, pushing Shelagh hard into the door that had just clicked shut behind them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her back collided with the solid wood as her husband pressed his body firmly against hers, hands grasping her hips, and his lips seeking out exposed flesh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She didn't protest, instead she turned her head to assist his mouth in attaching to the soft flesh around her pulse point. His hands ran up her back, finding the zipper to her dress. With one hand her pulled the zip down, the other raking fingertips across the bare skin of her back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tangling her fingers into his dark hair, she guided his head so she could capture his lips with hers in a pained kiss. She understood his need to let his emotions out, and by forcing him to kiss her, she was silently communicating to him that she was ready for whatever he had planned for her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sliding the shoulders of her dress down and letting the material fall around her feet, he grabbed both her arms, pinning them together above her head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His kisses were bruising, taking a moment to bite her lip before soothing it with the flick of his tongue. She felt up to the challenge, capturing his tongue between her teeth, flicking the tip with her own tongue before releasing him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled his head back, taking in the undressed form of her in his firm grasp. His pupils were so dilated so that almost none of his iris was visible. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Using his head to nudge at hers, he nipped her earlobe before trailing down her neck, biting at her soft flesh, marking her so that she would be forced to wear a scarf or high-necked shirt for at least a week.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She moaned under his touch. "Patrick," she whispered, attempting to free a hand from his grasp but to no avail. "You're okay, I'm here with you,"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sunk his teeth into her shoulder as he used his free hand to unclasp her brassiere; practiced movements had him removing the garment with ease.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kissing the spot he had marked on her shoulder, he took a moment to let darkened eyes travel down her exposed body. His large, aged hands roughly grasping a breast, causing her to groan as pain mixed with pleasure.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her hips instinctively bucked against him, allowing her bare stomach to feel the stiffness tucked inside his trousers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He released his grip on her arms, letting her limbs fall to her side; she clenched her hands a few times to return the circulation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was quick to turn her around, her front facing the door before he pushed against her, causing her bare chest and the side of her face to press flush against the hardwood. She knew what he needed, moving her hands behind her back and placing her wrists together, she was allowed him to grasp them tightly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He brought his lips to her ear, not saying a word, but allowing the noises he made out of satisfaction ring in her ears, sending shivers down her spine.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With his free hand, he made quick work of her underwear, letting them pool at her ankles amid the twisted mess of her dress and brassiere.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sounds that followed had Shelagh's desire burn hotly between her legs. He was unbuckling his belt, flicking open his trousers and lowering the zipper. With his trousers released enough, he forced those along with his briefs to sit on his knees.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He felt Shelagh tremble in front of him in anticipation; he let out a guttural groan as his erection sprang free from its captivity, spitting on his hand and stroking himself a few times.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He had no doubt that she would be wet and ready for him, but with the force he intended to take her with had him prepare himself anyway.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He used his hand to line the head of his shaft against her core, forcefully running it between slick folds to push at the nerves nestled at the apex of her thighs. He repeated this motion several times, each time causing the woman in his grasp to whimper.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Physically and emotionally needing to connect with her, he pulled back, pushing teasingly at her opening before thrusting into her with such force that he had to move his hand quickly to the doorframe to hold himself up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She her cries mixed with his moan as he filled her to the depth of her sex, keeping himself buried in her for a moment before pulling back slowly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dropping his head to the backside of her shoulder, he prepared to bite down on soft skin as he thrust back into her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Releasing her hands, he pulled her hips with him as he took a few steps back. He eyed her back, enjoying the milk-white skin, spotted a couple of times with contrasting dark moles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He had a better angle now, her body slightly bent at her hips, her back arched, her hands pressed against the door on each side of her face, which remained pressed hard against the wood. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His shirt was in his way; unbuttoning it one handed and leaving it on, he placed the now idle hand on her hip, his hands big enough to allow his thumb to rest in one of the dimples on her back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With adjustments made, he continued to pump her; slow withdrawals coupled with fast and hard thrusts, complete with a groan at the end of each movement. Shelagh matched his vocals, crying out each time he plunged into her. With their combined noise, the slap as his body connected with hers went unheard.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He knew he wasn't going to last much longer and so he wrapped a hand in her hair and pulled her body up to him, the arch in her back becoming more defined.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bringing her close enough to him, he was able to angle her head in such a way that allowed him to lean down and capture her lips with his. As he did he quickened his pace, feeling his pleasure grow rapidly until he felt he couldn't hold it in any longer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keeping his lips on hers, his bruising kisses eased into something more loving and his hand unwound itself from her hair, instead holding her gently.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She moaned at the changes, understanding and feeling what he felt through the way he had taken her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His release was imminent, finally coming as Shelagh placed her hand over his as it rested on her ribs, her fingers settling between his. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stilling his movements, he kept his length deep in his wife as he spilled himself inside her, his lips staying attached to hers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The pair stayed interlocked for a few a moments before breaking apart, their breathing erratic from the change in their bedroom life.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Turning in his grasp, she snaked her hands under his open shirt, wrapping her arms tightly around his middle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Bath then bed?" She suggested, he nodded his reply. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She had drawn the bath, leaving her husband to take a minute to reconcile his thoughts. He had been the first to slip into the tub, his body relaxing into the warm water. He was followed shortly by her who nestled in behind him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She had used her small hands to manipulate the muscles in his back, letting him relax onto her with his weight.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you," he told her. "I needed this,"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I know," she placed a light kiss to his temple, wrapping her arms over his shoulders and locking her fingers at his front. </span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm not particularly happy with the 'back story' to this. To me it felt really chunky and out of place, but I honestly couldn't flesh out much better without turning this into more than just a sex scene 😕</p>
<p>I'm going to do one more chapter to this as well. Hopefully I can work that story better.</p>
<p>Aside from that, I hope you all enjoyed 🥰</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>